Juguemos por el Amor
by VincentK
Summary: "Vamos a jugar un juego"...La feliz pareja conformada por Haruka y Michiru se verá involucrada en un juego macabro; una de ellas será puesta a prueba con el objetivo de saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar por su pareja. Un one shot que precede a La Primera Navidad.


Como ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco Sailor Moon. La historia yo la escribí y espero les agrade.

"Juguemos por el Amor."

Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a mover la cabeza instintivamente para despertar, notó que algo aprisionaba sus brazos y piernas, volteó a los lados buscando una respuesta entre la oscuridad, lo único que obtuvo fue saber que su cuerpo permanecía sobre una reforzada silla de acero.

Las luces se encendieron, era una habitación bastante descuidada sin ningún objeto, a excepción de una televisión colgada en la pared frente a la silla.

"Hola Haruka", el televisor se encendió, dejando ver un extraño sujeto de blanco rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?", la rubia no comprendía nada del motivo por el que debería estar en ese lugar.

"Haruka Tenoh, el famoso corredor de carreras de fórmula 1. Tienes una gran fortuna, fama, amigos y una bonita familia, pero no sabes apreciar lo que tienes en la vida", la voz macabra del muñeco fue escuchada por la corredora.

"¿De qué hablas?", no había persona que supiera mejor que Haruka lo que significaba la vida.

"Michiru siempre ha dado la vida por ti. Ella se expuso la primera vez que viste un demonio, quedando con graves heridas en su cuerpo, incluso su carrera como violinista pudo haber terminado por la lesión de su brazo. Cuando sus talismanes fueron robados ella dio su vida por protegerte. En el evento que te salvó del ventrílocuo y su marioneta. Y aquella ocasión en la que te sostuvo para que no cayeras del edificio en la batalla contra los cristales de Neherenia. ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?", el extraño del otro lado del televisor habló.

"¿Cómo sabes nuestras identidades?", la velocista estaba impresionada de que aquél ente supiera que ella y la violinista fueran Sailors.

El sujeto no le tomó importancia a las palabras de la rubia, sólo continuó diciendo, "Siempre presumes de tener todo, sin embargo, jamás lo agradeces. Es por eso que ahora verás si eres capaz de dar todo por la chica que amas".

La pantalla cambió, mostrando ahora la imagen de la violinista, estaba inconsciente atada de brazos, colgando de un par de cadenas. Los ojos esmeralda permanecían fijos en el televisor.

"Antes de que intentes algo debo decirte que yo tengo tu talismán y tu cetro de transformación. Vamos a jugar un juego. Deberás de caminar descalza sobre un amplio camino cubierto de un peligroso ácido. Después llegarás a una piscina de jeringas con aguja, en la que debes encontrar la llave para liberar a Michiru. Por último tendrás que subir una gran cantidad de escalones, en tu cuello llevas colocado un collar que te dará impulsos eléctricos en proporción a la velocidad que subas. Tendrás diez minutos para llegar al sitio donde se encuentra Kaio y liberarla, por cada minuto que pase, las cadenas bajarán un poco, por lo que antes de poder rescatarla tendrás que jalar de éstas con el artefacto al costado del lugar, de lo contrario ella caerá sobre un firme suelo de concreto y morirá. Tú decides, vive o muere", terminó de explicar el macabro ser.

"¿QUÉ CARAJOS?", gritó la corredora. Haruka tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de una maldita broma. Se abrieron los brazaletes que mantenían su cuerpo atado a la silla y una puerta detrás suya se abrió. Volteó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que levaba ropa de paciente de hospital. Caminó hasta la salida de la habitación, encontrándose con un pasillo que parecía no tener final, el suelo se veía normal, no parecía tener algún líquido, hasta que dio un paso y sintió su pie derecho arder con gran dolor, retrocediendo de inmediato.

La rubia estaba a punto de quitarse la parte superior de su atuendo, cuando sintió un fuerte impulso eléctrico en su cuello, lo que la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. La televisión se encendió y el sujeto amenazó, "Nada de trampas Haruka, tienes que estar dispuesta a vivir los sufrimientos que implica amar y dar todo por la otra persona", se apagó de nuevo el artefacto.

"Maldita sea", habló la rubia para sí misma. Regresó a la salida del cuarto, dio un fuerte suspiro y buscó valor para caminar sobre esa tortura. Alzó su pie derecho y, sin pensar más, empezó a correr. En cada veloz paso ardían las plantas de sus pies. _–Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha-_ , era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la corredora, no podía permitirse salir de su concentración y ser invadida por el dolor físico. Una puerta se abrió frente a Haruka, permitiéndole salir del doloroso camino.

La rubia entró a otra habitación más y la puerta se cerró detrás suya. Lo que sus ojos le permitían ver no era nada agradable, frente a ella tenía un contenedor en el suelo repleto de esos infernales objetos puntiagudos que tanto odiaba, "Esas malditas jeringas y sus jodidas agujas", mostró su repudio.

Por un momento el miedo invadió a la corredora, haciendo que ésta se quedara inmóvil, hasta que recordó lo que estaba de por medio, _-Michiru_ -.

El amor de la velocista hacia la aguamarina era mayor en comparación al temor a los objetos puntiagudos, por lo que con total cuidado se sumergió en esa terrorífica piscina.

Haruka se movía despacio con la finalidad de obtener la menor cantidad de piquetes, tuvo que cambiar de estrategia al recordar que tenía un límite de tiempo. Sin más, tomó la decisión de aventar jeringas a diestra y siniestra, dejando pocas en el recipiente.

"Al fin", dijo la corredora victoriosa al encontrar la llave que le permitiría liberar a su sirena. Salió del agujero y quitó las agujas clavadas en su cuerpo, soltando pequeños gritos de dolor cada que las retiraba. Cuando terminó otra puerta se abrió, al pasar se volvió a cerrar.

La rubia de la vista no era suficiente para ver las escaleras en forma de espiral que llevaban hacia Michiru.

"Lo último, esos malditos toques no serán nada. Ya voy Michiru", se dio ánimos la corredora, tomó aire y empezó a subir los escalones con gran velocidad.

Los choques eléctricos en su cuello se extendían a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus músculos se pusieran rígidos y dificultaran la acción de subir.

Parecía que Haruka era inmune a la electricidad, como si fuera de hule, no disminuía ni un poco el ritmo a su paso.

"Sólo unos pocos más", pronunció con dificultad la corredora.

Pasados unos cuantos escalones, la rubia había llegado a la cima. Podía ver a su novia colgando de esas cadenas que ataban sus muñecas. En lo alto estaba un contador de 4 cifras separadas en pares por 2 puntos, mostrando la cuenta regresiva. En éste se iluminaban 2 dígitos posteriores a los dos puntos, un 1 y un 0, indicando que faltaban diez segundos para el trágico final.

Haruka corrió como el viento, no le importaban las heridas en las plantas de su pies, los piquetes por todo el cuerpo, o los temblores musculares a causa de los toques eléctricos, ella necesitaba salvar a la violinista.

La rubia se aventó intentando alcanzar con su brazo derecho la manija del carrete que sujetaba las cadenas, desafortunadamente el conteo llegó a cero, ella cayó al suelo fallando en su objetivo. Los eslabones de metal entrelazados bajaban rápidamente, finalizando con un fuerte impacto de la aguamarina contra el concreto firme.

El llanto no paraba en la corredora, "Ni siquiera ser como el viento me ayudó a salvarte. Perdóname Michiru. Te amo", susurró para sí misma.

Un altavoz en el lugar hizo presente la voz macabra del blanco sujeto, "Parece que el miedo y el dolor fueron mayores que el amor que le tenías a Kaio. Una lástima que Hotaru perdiera a su madre. Fin del juego".

Haruka lloraba inmóvil en el suelo, falló en su misión y no había algo que pudiera volver a la vida a su sirena.

"Haruka, Haruka…", la rubia parecía escuchar la voz de Michiru. Sentía un temblor en su cuerpo, como si la agitaran.

Unos párpados se abrieron, mostrando unos dilatados ojos esmeralda.

"¿Cómo?", habló con voz apagada la rubia.

"Ruka, parece que tenías pesadillas debido a la fiebre", respondió la aguamarina preocupada.

 _-Un sueño, fue sólo un sueño-_ , se alivió la velocista al ver a su sirena sana y salva. "¿Fiebre?", se apresuró a decir.

"Si. No debiste salir ayer sin un paraguas, gracias a eso te enfermaste de gripe y ahora tienes temperatura", reprochó la chica aqua.

"Creo que está equivocada señorita, mi elevada temperatura se debe a usted", respondió de manera seductora la rubia.

Michiru sonrió por un momento, su semblante cambió al ver temblar a su novia, "Haruka, no te ves nada bien, será mejor que llame a la doctora Mizuno".

Un débil movimiento de cabeza fue realizado por la chica enferma. Ésta sentía dolores musculares por todo el cuerpo, así como pequeños piquetes, y las plantas de sus pies ardían. Ahora comprendía la razón por la que sentía todo tan real en aquél sueño. Aunado a esto estaba el hecho de que el día anterior vio con la aguamarina la película de SAW.

La madre de Ami llegó, hizo el diagnóstico y recetó medicamento a la rubia. A pesar de su enfermedad era un día fantástico para Haruka, su novia le llevó el desayuno a la cama, también era su enfermera personal.

El sol brillaba con gran esplendor en la playa, iluminando la casa de las externas y colándose entre las ventanas. La rubia estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación, acompañada por su pareja e hija, de pronto mencionó el nombre de la aguamarina, "Michiru".

"¿Qué sucede Ruka? ¿Te duele algo?", la violinista preguntó preocupada por estado de salud de la rubia.

"No. Eso sólo que…Soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado. Siempre haces hasta lo imposible por mi bienestar. Quiero que sepas que al igual que tú, daré mi vida si es necesario por ti y Hotaru. Te amo con mi alma entera Michiru", las palabras de la corredora emanaban su amor y sinceridad.

La violinista se extrañó por aquellas palabras de su pareja, ya que la rubia rara vez expresaba sus sentimientos, "Ruka, no tendría caso vivir en un mundo sin ti. También te amo con el alma".

Si bien todo había sido obra del inconsciente de Haruka, ésta obtuvo una importante lección y ahora era más agradecida de tener todo en la vida, a la vez de demostrar con mayor frecuencia su amor a aquellos que eran importantes en su vida, en especial a Michiru. Sus sueños le habían dejado una importante lección de vida.

 **NOTAS:**

Agradezco el tiempo tomado para leer esta historia.

Recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
